Crystal Clear 1: Mike meets the rainbow knight
by sushicat5
Summary: Mike a weak diamond user and his sister Naria meet two strangers in their Hometown Steve Parker. Mike and Naria think they just normal people but will soon find out who they really are... Fairy Tail inspired me to create a comic book called crystal clear and now I've decided to type it online. There are 5 chapters
1. So the story begins

It was a Sunny day in Steve Parker, a hard-working town filled with umm... random people I guess. Anyways roaming around the town was 15-year-old Mike Toshiro. He is a diamond user. But sadly however cannot control it. Mike was walking on a random path and suddenly one of the roughest and only gang Despicable 3 came walking straight towards mike. Mike froze. "Well if it isn't no good mike" says the gang leader. Mike gulped. "What? Cat got your tongue" said the Bald guy. Mike thought, _Should I just say looking around the town or just run_. Mike got a brilliant idea. _Maybe if I fight them I might be able to control my powers_. "Are you gonna stand there looking like a statue?" The guy with the bowl haircut interrupts. "I came here to fight ya!" Mike shouted shaking. "Oh so you came here to pick a fight with us" said the gang leader angrily. "That's right!" Mike shouted back. _Hope I'm doing the right thing. "_ Alright give us your best shot" said the the gang leader staring wickedly at Mike. "Diamond thorns" Mike shouted out loud pointing his at the gang . Nothing happen. "HAHA!" The despicable 3 started laughing. Then stopped. "Come on guys" says the gang leader evilly "lets show him what it means to be a wizard."

**That Night****  
**

"Why did you have to pick a fight with the despicable 3" says 14 years old Naria Toshiro as she was straining the wet towel. "It's none of your beeswax" replied mike as if he didn't care. " MIKE! IT IS MY BUSINESS!" Naria shouted angrily. " Look can you just pat the towel on my cheek" Mike says as if he was trying to change the subject. "Sure, your highness" says Naria angrily as she pats the wet towel on Mike's cheek. Naria started to calm down and said softly " Mike if your dead then what I'm I gonna do without you" " Go die I guess" Mike replied sarcastically. "What DID you just say!" Shouted Naria. " Oh dear" says mike shaking!

SLAP!


	2. Along comes Strangers

The Next day was a very busy day as everyone was celebrating the the day Steve parker was born and what I mean by that is when the town was created. Naria was shopping and Mike... well he was doing his own thing. Suddenly two strangers showed up in town. People were staring at them wondering where they were from. The first stranger was a 15 year old girl wearing a blue T-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt under and light blue shorts with black legging. She also had two sort of long pony tails. The second stranger was a 13 year old small blue dog with a green bag-pack. "Why are they staring at us" the girl whispered to the dog. "I don't know they might have a disability" the dog replied. The dog and the girl were whispering that they didn't see Mike walking straight into them. CRassh!. Mike fell to the ground. while the strangers just stood there. Mike looked at them and was wondering who they were. But before he could ask he fainted. "Umm...okay, i wouldn't normally faint when i crash into someone" the girl says. " Who is he?" the dog asked the girl. "A Peto I guess" replied the girl as she poked mike continuously with a stick.

_**A few minutes later...**_

"Poking this guy is starting to get boring" says the girl as she gets up and throws the stick away. Suddenly the girl stomach growled. " I haven't eaten anything since yesterday." says the girl painfully as she covers her stomach with her hand. "Same here" says the dog. "What do you mean your hungry!"the girl shouted at the dog. "you ate all the food remember!" "But it wasn't enough" the dog replies and he cries like a little baby. Naria, you guys do remember her right? Anyways she was walking into town shopping and saw the strangers and saw mike on the ground. Naria quickly ran to and its not mike she was running towards the strangers and ran over mike like he was road kill. Naria stopped and asked " You guys aren't from here. Need any help?" The girl and the dog quickly sat in front of Naria bowed there head and said this "Please give us food"

"Ok..kay" replies Naria. _Awkward _Naria says to herself.


	3. OMG! You cant be serious!

**Around 2:00am...**

Mike was surprised to see himself wake up in his bedroom. _What the? Didn't I faint on the streets? _Mike thought to himself. _I wonder who those guys were. _Mike was thinking about those strange people who arrived in town. "Mike are awake!" Naria shouted. " Yeh!" Mike shouted back. He got up and went to the dining room. To his surprise he saw the strangers there eating at the table." Naria who are-" "Hey your the guy with the weird haircut" The girl interrupted. " Well at least you remember me...Hey I don't have a weird haircut!" Mike shouted. "Ahh yes you do" the dog replied while he stuffed himself with a chicken drumstick. " Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself" says Naria. " I'm Naria Toshiro and this is my older brother Mike Toshiro" " Nice names." The dog replies. " I'm Kim Sapphire and this is my Dog-friend Blake Bark"The girl says. "Oh nice to meet you Kim and Black" says Mike. " Hey it's Blake" says Blake angrily. " Well whatever, anyways I need to go to the barber shop to get a new hairstyle. See ya" says Mike happily as he skips out the door to the barber shop. "You better" says Kim. "Well I'm going to do more shopping, wanna tag along?" Naria asked Kim and Blake. "Okay" Kim and Blake both replied.

**A couple of hours later...**

Kim and Blake were waiting in a quiet people or animals. Naria on the other hand was waiting for Mike to come out of the barber store. The door open and Bam! there came out a new Mike. " Well Mike you look amazing" Naria says. " Thanks, I'm very flattered" says Mike as if he was trying to show off. Anyways my new friends are waiting for us. Lets go" says Naria. Mike and Naria start walking.

**Meanwhile...**

" Look. This is Despicable 3 territory. So you should leave" gang leader warned Kim and Blake . " Who ever made you the boss of us" Says Kim as if she was relaxed. " What! why you little!" The gang leader was fuming with anger. " I'll slap you to death" says the leader angrily with his hand held up high. "Stop!" Naria and Mike jumped in front of Kim and Blake. "Hey Idiot cows! Mind your old business!" The gang leader Ferociously says. "That's it. Diamond thorns" Naria shout a blast of Diamond shards at the guy with the bowl haircut. It practically K.O him. _Alright Mike you can do this. I'm doing this for a friend. _"DIAMOND THORNS!"Mike shot out diamond shards that hit the leader and the bald guy. It injured them but they got up. "Alright you wanna fight! Rock boulder!" The leader magically teleported boulders and shot them at Naria and Mike. Naria and Mike fell on the ground injured. "Damn it!" Naria shouted. " I guess it's our turn" Kim says eagerly. "But you guys aren't wizards" Mike says looking at Kim and Blake. "Who said we weren't wizards." Blake replied "Even if you guys are you still wouldn't stand a chance" says Naria to force herself up. "Maybe this might change your mind" Kim got out her hands and showed it to Mike and Naria. Mike and Naria gasped. " **OMG! You can't be serious?!**" Naria and Mike shout out. " That's right! were from Crystal Clear" Kim and Blake reply loudly with hands high in the sky ( well not really. You get the point).


	4. The really easy fight

"What! did you just say Crystal Clear?!" The frustrated leader shouts out. " Why would a top guild like you help these little runts?!" the bald guy shouts out. " All the top guilds only care about wealth and fame!" the bald guy shouts out again. " You don't know anything about our guild, so shut your front door!" Blake shouts out angrily. " What, why you little runt! I'm gonna cook you and eat you alive and brbrbrbr" the leader covered the bald guy's mouth. "Shut up" the leader whispered to the bald guy. " Hey are gonna talk or fight?" Kim asks with a grin on her face. _Well looks like we don't have a choice_ the gang leader thought. " Alright give us your best shot!" the leader shouted. _I wonder what Kim and Blake magic might be _mike thought. "Aright, Kim you go for the leader and I'll go for baldy" Blake says to Kim. Kim stopped in front of the leader and Blake jumped in front of the bald guy.

** Blake's Battle...**

"Alright, show me what you got little dog" says the bald guy smiling evilly. " Don't mind if I do" Blake gets a bone from his a bag and shots out. " Bone make, Bone leg!" A leg made of bones was in Blake's hand. Blake's ran towards the bald guy and kicks him in the private jewels with his bone leg. The bald guy fell to the ground in pain. " I'm not done yet! Bone make, bone bazooka!" A Bone bazooka was in Blake's hand. Blake pointed the bazooka at the bald guy. "oh dear..." **BOOM! **the bald guy was sent flying to the sky. " Piece of cake" says Blake smiling. _That was amazing _Naria thought

**Kim's Battle...**

"Stop moving you idiot!" the leader shouted angrily as he shot continuous boulders at Kim. Kim was dodging them as if she wasn't losing a sweat. Suddenly the leader stopped shooting out boulders. " Damn it! I'm out of magic energy" the leader says frustrated. "Well since your not doing anything I think is my turn' says Kim and she smiled. " Rainbow blast" Kim shot out a ball of rainbow and sent the Bald guy Flying into space. _What the?!What did I just see? _Mike thought." They weren't even a challenge" says Kim unhappy. "Well at-least they're gone" says Blake putting his bone back in his bag. " Yep" Kim replies.


	5. A new adventure awaits!

"I can't believe I get to meet Crystal Clear!" Naria shouted out as she quickly got up and shook Kim's and Blake's hand. _Wow, how much energy does this girl have? wasn't she injured a couple of minutes ago _Blake thought as he shook Naria hand. Mike was still on the ground injured. Kim walked up to Mike and helped him up. " I see you've just mastered your magic" Kim says to Mike. " How do you know" Mike asked Kim. " My guild-master told me you weren't able to control your powers" Kim replied. "WHAT?!" Mike shouted out confused. " What is it?"says Naria following behind. " Well why did we come here" Kim asked Mike. Mike was puzzled. " Don't you know? We came here to get you guys so you could join our guild" says Kim. " Were gonna join Crystal Clear!"Mike shouted out happily. " We are?!" Naria shouts out.

**The very next day...**

Mike and Naria were packing to get ready to go to Crystal Clear. Mike finished quickly but Naria was changing her clothes and changing her hairstyle. " Mike popped into her room while she was doing her hair. "Naria hurry up. Kim and Blake are waiting " Mike says to Naria. " Just wait" Naria replies as she hastily does her hair. Meanwhile Kim and Blake are waiting outside just chit-chatting about finally going back to their guild. Naria soon finishes and Kim,Mike,Blake and Naria go on a new adventure to Crystal Clear!

* * *

Okay guys before I start a second story I'm gonna do a character list first then after that I'll start with the second story. Hope you guys enjoyed this story because the next is gonna be even better.

See ya guys later!


End file.
